I thought I was a good girl, but I guess I'm not
by juujuu65
Summary: kagome sweet innocent and charming fell for the sexy gorgeous exchange student did they have fun? yup and a helluva lot of it !
1. Chapter 1

"Sesshomaru...Nngh..stop" she moaned as he thrust his tongue in and out of her pussy lips.

"Is there any particular reason you wish me to stop, Miko?" He asked, sliding his tongue out, replacing it with his fingers.

He sucked and nip at her neck, leaving a trail of pink blotches from the nape of her neck to the tip of her large, pert breast. "Sesshomaru, p-please you need to...stop...before we're caught." She moaned out.

"We won't be caught." He said softly, whispering in her ear as he continued to pump in and out of her tight wet heat with his long slender fingers.

He continued to pump faster and faster spring forth yelps and moans from his prey. Her name, Kagome. This is how their days were spent, continuous bouts of sexually explicit, and unbridled passion, more passion than most people would ever be able to boast that they witness let alone experienced.

Ari leaned forward intrigued at how quickly the couple began participating in such 'activities',"How did this relationship start?"

"Yes well I guess me and Sesshomaru started when he came here for the first day a few weeks ago…."


	2. Chapter 2

How It All Started

I walked into the class room and set my things down on the teacher's desk. I had just bought a new skirt the day before, it was a little shorter than the usually but I was okay with that.

I started looking through the substitute folder and checking out the worksheets and things the teacher wanted us to go over. I'm a student here but I have the GPA of 4.5 due to having Advanced Placement classes. I pretty much can teach whatever the teachers wants because I catch on quickly.

My teacher, Mrs. Neragashi, called in sick today so for first second and third period classes, I'll be teaching. The bell rang and students started to take their seats in the class.

"Class," I said, "Mrs. Neragashi is sick so because you are a block period I will be the substitute for this class. Finish the following worksheets, and if you have any questions feel free to raise your hands or asked a class mate sitting next to you."

I went to the desk and started typing up my report on 'the injustice of not expressing the brutality of slavery/ and other vicious acts towards women.' when **He** walked in. dressing in the school uniform with his hair pulled back in a low pony tail. Beautiful golden orbs, that slender muscular form, and those long, silky silver tresses. His brother looked a lot more roguish, yet still cute, with his hair cut short and spiky.

They bother were gorgeous but, the eldest really caught my attention. The eldest walked up to me with such a stoic and indifferent face at first I didn't think he talked until he said to me in that deep sexy baritone, "My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi and this is my younger brother, Inuyasha Takahashi. Were supposed to attend to this class for, block periods."

I stood there mouth half open until he rudely lifted my chin up and said in a very condescending tone, "you might need a bib for that drool."

He turned to sit in a seat diagonally across from the teacher's desk which just happened to be where I was sitting.

I walked over and passed him the worksheets for the day and said, " Do you know how to do this? these are history questions on world war 2 about Hitler's five acts of aggression-" He stared at me blankly and rolled his eyes and replied, " No I'm a total idiot, I could never understand these eighth grade questions."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you gaggle of idiots would still be trying to grasp the little modicum of intellect it would take to understand these questions." I replied chillingly. He really began to try my patience.

"Well idiots do expect, more idiots, do they not?"

My rage flared. It was time to tell this bastard of a prick off. "You mustn't have an ounce of decorum to come to a class, on your first day being here, and insult the intelligence of the entire class, degrade the teaching skills of the staff, and condescendingly insult me, personally. I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you can kiss the fattest part of my ass you son of a bitch," I replied , writing him up "and take your sorry ass to the office, good day Mr. Takahashi."

I walked him down the stairs, and as we started to pass the janitors closet he swung me in to it so fast, I barely knew it. He pushed me up against the wall and stared at me, ripping up the write slip saying, " I knew you'd be fun before I even walked through the door." He smirked showing a small glimpse of one pearly, white fang.

"That pick up line is so unoriginal, think of something better, because that sucked weenies."

He chuckled and said in that sexy baritone voice, "I definitely can think of something better." and he kissed me, hard. My legs buckled and I felt warmth pool in my lower regions, a place I knew I shouldn't be feeling anything.

I halfheartedly tried to push him away but to no avail, his body was like a satiny brick wall.

He thrust his tongue in my mouth, mouth fucking me, rubbing his hands up and down my sides. The kissed ended just ask quickly as it started and, he was out the closet and headed back to the room before I could blink.

"I touch my lips and they felt swollen and tender from the abuse they just received. That's when I knew that I could kiss my good girl days good bye."

~•••••••••~

"So you knew things would lead to sexual relations, Ms. Higurashi? You didn't think to warn any of the staff? Perhaps tell some sort of authorities, that you were being sexually harassed?"

Kagome looked up, puzzled, "What could they have done? One of the CEO's of a billion dollar company decided to send thousands of dollars to your school because he wants his children to attend there. They set there eyes on a certain someone, hell you'd probably pay them to do as asked, without making too much of a fuss about it. If they make trouble, they can be removed, or their parents can be bought. Either way, I was screwed, besides...I already said I was attracted to him."

Ari silently jotted down notes in her notepad, "So basically what you're saying is that, there was no way out of having sex with Mr. Takahashi in the Janitor's closet, as well as rendezvous prior to that event? All because the school is money hungry, am I correct?"

Kagome shrugged, "I kinda..wanted it.."

Ari smirked, "Ah, the truth is revealed.."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2 – the Way I Handled things

I stormed back to the class room furious thinking, _'how dare that little bastard kiss me so…wonderfully, and then fly out of the closet like I'm the motherfucking plague!'_

I walked in to the classroom to find everyone quietly doing their work, including Mr. Takahashi. He looked at me and had the nerve to discretely wink at me.

I was fuming, but knew I couldn't win this. I had heard of the Takahashi's, InuTouga Takahashi ran the Largest Law corporation, and other small businesses all over the country, including North Korea, and some of China.

If I were to even look like I was thinking about, dreaming about, stepping on his turf, I'd be shot down like a dumb deer in the middle of a road. I walked back to my seat and started filing paper work.

After ten minutes past, Sango, my best friend since kindergarten, walked in smiling smugly, "Guess who wants to go on a date with you to the spa," she said in a sing song voice, "Me!" I grinned at her and took the paper given to me from the office.

My friend Sango was dating Miroku Houshi one of the most infamous guys in school, he was a total pervert, and a serious all around ladies man, but he seemed to be falling pretty hard for Sango seeing as she was the only one to ever punch him square in the face for touching her ass, and since then, has been mockingly declaring his undying love for her, and everyone takes it jokingly but I, for one believe, him to be speaking the absolute truth.

"Hey Sango, do you think you could be so helpful as to escort Mr. Takahashi and His brother…err Mr. Takahashi to they're next class, they were tardy for this one and even though I won't hold it against them, seeing as it is there first day, I can't be too sure about all the other teachers."

Sango smirked at me, not just any old smirk, THE smirk; when Sango smirks that means either she's up to something mischievous, or I'm going to be so annoyed I could pull my hair out. Knowing Sango I'm guessing there…both.

"Actually, my friend, the office sent me up here with a note discussing this topic." She said with a full out evil smile making me flush with embarrassment. Knowing Sango didn't come in, not that long after me… 'What if she saw or heard something, Oh My God!' I blushed profusely not daring to look into Sango's knowing eyes, and then I felt my phone vibrating in my shirt pocket. I took it out and flipped it open, reading the message. It was from Sango.

_**'I know what you did ten minutes ago,**_

_**and most of all I know WHO you did it with. **_

_**Kagome, you're behaving so naughty.**_

_**Hee Hee.'**_

I blushed and looked at her, my eyes widened with the realization, I started texting so fast I could barely see the numbers as I wrote, '

_**'Sango it's not what you think he pulled me in the closet and kissed me that's its and it's not like I wanted it or anything he did to tease me and startle me in to not sending his sorry as to the office for insubordination and insults. Don't tell anyone Sango please, especially not Miroku because, if you tell him by the end of the day everyone will know.'**_

She quickly texted back, _**'Don't get your panties in a bunch. I won't tell anyone, OK? I was just going to tell you that Totosai is up to another one of his match making schemes, and seeing as InuTouga wants his eldest hooked up with a "wholesome, quality girl," he would of course choose **__**his niece. Which is why he wants you to escort Mr. Takahashi to all of his classes, and your cousin Kikyo will escort The other one. Have fun."**_

She smiled brightly and walked out of the room. I stared at her back with my eyes bulging, I turned to only to see him smirking silently while continuing his work.

I looked over the class to see everyone staring at me, my eyes gleamed as I said, "what are you looking at me for, finish your work!" I looked out the window towards the sky and sighed, _'this is definitely going to be a interesting year.'_ I thought to myself.

~••••••••~

"So by this time, you were already aware that you were attracted to Mr. Takahashi?" Ari asked quietly, jotting things down in her notepad, Kagome warily looked at her.

"Yes, but I was embarrassed that my friend had saw what happened..I didn't want her to think I was wild or anything like that..Ya know?

"I see, so later on, your feelings about exhibitionism changed, and you stopped caring about whether she discovered you having relations, or whether she discover you in the act of said relations?"

Kagome flushed from embarrassment, she said she wouldn't lie to the woman, even if it was something she didn't want to speak truth about, she took a deep breath, "I didn't care, when he first..practice oral sex on me in the janitor's closet, I knew that if he wanted to 'do it' in the middle of an intersection on live television, I wouldn't have cared, I wanted to be with him, no matter the costs."

Ari smirked, "I see."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter - dumb founded

Kagome sat there dumbfounded as she stared into the eyes of not only Kouga, but Inuyasha as well. 'Things just keep getting better and better', She thought sarcastically.

Sesshomaru sat up and stared at Inuyasha, you could only guess what picture it painted, but if you cant I'll tell you, Sesshomaru had on no shirt, his pants unbuckled, with Kagome under him shirt open, one breast exposed and her min school uniform skirt hick up to her midriff, yes, a wonderful picture indeed.

They just stared in awkward silence until Inuyasha decided it was time to take action. He walked over toward Sesshomaru and Kagome until he stood right before him, he wound his arm back, punching Sesshomaru in the face, the most surprising part was that Sesshomaru suspected it, and took the punch full blow.

" I feel I deserved that, for taking advantage of Totosai's spell on you," he replied answering Kagome's silent question. Kagome gently pushed Sesshomaru to get up. She sat up and silently buttoned up her clothes, fixed her skirt properly, pulled out her wedgie, and put on her shoes.

_'How the hell did my shoes get off?'_ she wondered as she started toward the door hoping to leave before the fighting began,which she knew i]Inuyasha, or Kouga, would kick off. Sure enough Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha in the face, knocking him through the hotel wall.

Kagome sighed this was not what she was expecting. She knew Inuyasha well, he was like her silent bodyguard and she recently discovered, a part of her clan and she'd been knowing kouga forever, he was like her surrogate brother.

She walked up over to him hoping he might want to help her stop the fight. She walked up only to see him growl and charged toward Sesshomaru as well. A Sesshomaru who just happened to be kicking Inuyasha's ass, with only one hand.

'_This fight is going South, and fast,_' she thought, '_What can I do to calm them down enough to stop this?' _ Then it hit her, singing. She would sing to for her younger brother and Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, and they would immediately stop fighting.

She had to think of something that was calming, not up beat and wild like she used for her little brother. They were only five back then so it had a pinch of an effect. Then she thought of the lyrics to the song she had just been recently listening to it was Res "700 Mile situation." (Don't Own.)

One her favorite Res songs. She started to sing softly picking up a brush off the table

Silhouette is painted on the wall

how many times can I say

that I, that I miss you.

he began to sway seductively falling into her mantra of relaxation, expressing herself through song, the soothing music work like a charm .

They stopped and stared as the melody flowed through the tension to ease over them like a massage out of this world. "I wondered what you're scared of, you make me breathe so easy, and I'm a mess with the reminder of you, I don't want to wait and find myself with out you." She stopped and walked up to slap each and every one of them, which she did. She looked back and said, "700 mile situation. That's what the fuck you guys are, get over yourselves your not that special. "She left and scurried to the elevator, it opened and she left. They stood in the door dumbfound, kagome had bitch slapped them and to them they didn't matter, guess the day was turning around.

Kagome was walking back and fourth as Sango sat there listening to the whole tale, her eyes continued to get bigger and bigger with each sentence that came out of kagome's mouth. " wait so this is what your saying," Sango began, " totosai caste a spell on you, making you earosiptofactoo horny for Sesshomaru, you guys got to a hotel and were about to fuck, but then in walks Inuyasha and kouga with that macho man shit, and broke you out of the trance, you got up and they started to fight, so you started singing Res's songs which I though that odd obsession with that women would never come in handy but whatever, then you walked up after they had stopped fighting and bitch slapped all three of them, told them they were worthless and then you left?" kagome nodded but said softly, "technically I said they weren't all that special." Sango just stared at kagome with that, that- means-the- same- thing- shut- the- hell- up – you twit look. Kagome ignored it and said, "But check this, some one signed me up to sing for the coming of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's welcome, which is a bunch of bullshit because, they never did that for any of the other new students."

Then kagome looked into Sango's eyes and saw the nervousness there and here eyes blazed as she walked over to Sango and said, you signed my name up on this? What the hell Sango!" Sango pouted saying, "kagome you just sing so well you should do something constructive with such a beautiful voice." Kagome yell exasperatedly, "I stopped three demons form killing each other that's damn good constructiveness if I say so myself!"

Sango sighed and said, "Well I'll make it up to you, how bout a happy go round?" Kagome knew what a happy go round was it was just a little sexual release that kept Sango and kagome form screwing the next thing on sight. So in that helpless strangers stead they chose each other.

Kagome nodded, and said, "Want to take a shower with me?" Sango started to pull of her shirt and once they were both undressed they headed for the shower, the made sure the water was warm and they got in, Sango had to pull up the slack knowing how stage frightened kagome was.

Kagome started to rinse and wash Sango, Sango did the same. Once they were out of the shower kagome walked to the bed dried of and laid down, Sango came over sat on top of Kagome after making sure the door was locked. Sango leaned over and flicked her tongue over kagome's nipples, licking and sucking until she heard moans. Kagome fisted her hand in Sango's hair and arched her back. She blew cool are on the nipple, and went to the other she had been kneading. Kagome started to buck her hips into Sango sex. Sango slid one hand down to play with kagome's nub, while still sucking her tit. She started to flick and need until kagome groaned raspily, "Sango quit foolin' around!" Sango smirked and replied in that Oh-so-innocent voice, "but isn't that what we're doing; Foolin' around?" Kagome started to buck her hips more which rubbed her clit up and down on Sango's finger, kagome started to whimper, "Come on Sango!" Sango just laughed saying, "beg for it." Kagome moaned as the friction on her clit, got rougher, "beg for it!" kagome gasped and archer her back while Sango pumped two fingers in kagome's hot, wet hole.

"Please Sango." Kagome cried out, Sango added another finger then bent her head down and started sucking another nipple, Kagome fell that all too familiar warmth begin to coil in the pit of her stomach , she started to find the rhythm, and Sango used the pad of her thumb and pressed down, kagome came shuddering, Sango smirked as she bent down to "clean" kagome up, she flicked her tongue over kagome's nub, while touching herself, knowing she was wet, kagome pushed Sango back down she on top on the bed.

She pressed a finger down in Sango's pussy feeling her wetness, Sango moaned softly already knowing she would come any minute, Kagome smirked, "your nice and wet tonight Sango," she pushed a finger in while rubbing her nub, she pulled it out and licked the wetness off her finger, she started sucking Sango's tit, pushing two finger back in her wet pussy lips, finger fucking her, Kagome her the door being turned and stopped.

just as Sango came two things happened, sesshomaru opened the door, which was supposed to be locked, and miroku was standing behind him. Kagome looked back. The sight miroku saw would haunt his fantasies for all eternity, kagome flushed from come all over her, sitting on top of Sango with cum on her fingers, Sango laying they nipples hard, and rosy pink form being sucked, and cum running down her leg from recent pleasure. Sesshomaru smirked, no wonder she wasn't so uptight, she was a virgin, but apparently not completely inexperienced. His beast definitely approved of this girl, a good girl gone waaay bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter - dumb founded

Kagome sat there dumbfounded as she stared into the eyes of not only Kouga, but Inuyasha as well. 'Things just keep getting better and better', She thought sarcastically.

Sesshomaru sat up and stared at Inuyasha, you could only guess what picture it painted, but if you cant I'll tell you, Sesshomaru had on no shirt, his pants unbuckled, with Kagome under him shirt open, one breast exposed and her min school uniform skirt hick up to her midriff, yes, a wonderful picture indeed.

They just stared in awkward silence until Inuyasha decided it was time to take action. He walked over toward Sesshomaru and Kagome until he stood right before him, he wound his arm back, punching Sesshomaru in the face, the most surprising part was that Sesshomaru suspected it, and took the punch full blow.

" I feel I deserved that, for taking advantage of Totosai's spell on you," he replied answering Kagome's silent question. Kagome gently pushed Sesshomaru to get up. She sat up and silently buttoned up her clothes, fixed her skirt properly, pulled out her wedgie, and put on her shoes.

_'How the hell did my shoes get off?'_ she wondered as she started toward the door hoping to leave before the fighting began,which she knew i]Inuyasha, or Kouga, would kick off. Sure enough Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha in the face, knocking him through the hotel wall.

Kagome sighed this was not what she was expecting. She knew Inuyasha well, he was like her silent bodyguard and she recently discovered, a part of her clan and she'd been knowing kouga forever, he was like her surrogate brother.

She walked up over to him hoping he might want to help her stop the fight. She walked up only to see him growl and charged toward Sesshomaru as well. A Sesshomaru who just happened to be kicking Inuyasha's ass, with only one hand.

'_This fight is going South, and fast,_' she thought, '_What can I do to calm them down enough to stop this?' _ Then it hit her, singing. She would sing to for her younger brother and Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, and they would immediately stop fighting.

She had to think of something that was calming, not up beat and wild like she used for her little brother. They were only five back then so it had a pinch of an effect. Then she thought of the lyrics to the song she had just been recently listening to it was Res "700 Mile situation." (Don't Own.)

One her favorite Res songs. She started to sing softly picking up a brush off the table

_**Silhouette is painted on the wall**_

_**how many times can I say**_

_**that I, that I miss you.**_

She began to sway seductively falling into her mantra of relaxation, expressing herself through song, the soothing music worked like a charm .

They stopped and stared as the melody flowed through the tension to ease over them like soothing hands, washing away there ire.

_**I wondered what you're scared of**_

_**you make me breathe so easy**_

_**and I'm a mess with the reminder of you**_

_**I don't want to wait **_

_**and find myself with out you**_

She looked back and said, "700 mile situation. That's what the fuck you guys are, get over yourselves your not that special. " She left and scurried to the elevator, it opened and she was gone. They stood in the doorway dumbfound, Kagome had just bitch slapped them.

Kagome was walking back and forth, pacing with anxiety over what she'd done. Sango sat there listening to the whole tale, her eyes continued to get bigger and bigger with each sentence that came out of Kagome's mouth.

"Wait so this is what your saying," Sango began, " Totosai casted a spell on you, making you earosiptofactoo horny for Sesshomaru, you guys got to a hotel and were about to fuck, but then in walks Inuyasha and Kouga with that macho man shit, and broke you out of the trance, you got up and they started to fight, so you started singing Res's songs, which I thought that odd obsession with that women would never come in handy, but whatever, then you walked up after they had stopped fighting and bitch slapped all three of them, told them they were worthless and then you left?" :

Kagome nodded but said softly, "Technically I said they weren't all that special." Sango just stared at Kagome with that, that- means-the- same- thing- shut- the- hell- up – you-twit look.

Kagome ignored it and said, "But check this, someone signed me up to sing for the coming of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's welcome, which is a bunch of bullshit because, they never did that for any of the other new students, staff is having a financial orgasm about all the money Mr. Takahashi donated, damn gold diggers."

Then Kagome looked into Sango's eyes and saw the nervousness there, and her eyes blazed as she walked over to Sango, "You signed me up for this shit? What the hell Sango!" Sango pouted saying, "Kagome you just sing so beautifully, you should do something constructive with such a voice." Kagome yell exasperatedly, "I stopped three demons from killing each other, that's damn good constructiveness if I say so myself!"

Sango sighed and said, "Well I'll make it up to you, how bout a happy go round?" Kagome knew what a happy go round meant. It was just a little sexual release that kept Sango and Kagome from screwing the next thing on sight.

So in that helpless strangers stead they chose each other. It was kinda homosexual, but they knew they could never TRULY see each other "that way" but they pretended it was someone hot like Johnny Depp, or Brad Pitt, Hell even that new guy, Alexander Skarsgard.

Kagome nodded, and said, "Want to take a shower with me?" Sango started to pull of her shirt and once they were both undressed they headed for the shower, they made sure the water was warm and they got in, Sango had to pull up the slack knowing how stage frightened Kagome was.

Kagome started to rinse and wash Sango, Sango did the same.

Once they were out of the shower Kagome walked to the bed dried of and laid down, Sango came over sat on top of Kagome after making sure the door was locked. Sango leaned over and flicked her tongue over Kagome's nipples, licking and sucking until she heard moans.

Kagome fisted her hand in Sango's hair and arched her back. She blew cool are on the nipple, and went to the other she had been kneading. Kagome started to buck her hips into Sango sex. Sango slid one hand down to play with Kagome's nub, while still sucking her tit.

She started to flick and knead them until Kagome groaned raspily, "Sango quit foolin' around!" Sango smirked and replied in that Oh-so-innocent voice, "but isn't that what we're doing; Foolin' around?" Kagome started to buck her hips more which rubbed her clit up and down on Sango's finger, Kagome started to whimper, "Come on!" Sango just laughed saying, "beg for it." Kagome moaned as the friction on her clit, got rougher, "beg for it!" Kagome gasped and archer her back while Sango pumped two fingers in Kagome's hot, wet hole. Kagome sat up, "Sango, I can't do this anymore, when we were younger, I mean I guess we were just exploring, but now, I guess I just have my sights too focused on male appendages to focus on exploring mine anymore...I'm sorry.."

Sango sighed, "I understand, with Miroku feeling me up these days, it's getting harder and harder to feel worked up by this, I guess we need penis, huh?"

Kagome and Sango both giggled at the comment with the door knob turned, Sesshomaru stood there, with the supposedly locked door gaping open, revealing Miroku as well.

The sight miroku saw would haunt his fantasies for all eternity, Kagome flushed from being worked up, with a yawning Sango sitting on top of her, both of their nipples hard, and rosy pink from being in the cool air.

Sesshomaru smirked, no wonder she wasn't so uptight, she was a virgin, but apparently not completely inexperienced. His beast definitely approved of this girl, a good girl gone waaay bad.

~••••••••~

Ari leaned forward, incredulous, "So you mean to tell me, you'd been masturbating, or you and this friend of yours, Sango, have been helping each other masturbate while thinking of celebrities?"

Kagome blushed a deep red, "Yes, it started when we were younger, it's only been going on for about 2 years, but it didn't last because well...were both attracted to men to much to continue, I'd just rather have sex now..Ya know?

Ari nodded, furiously jotting down who knows what in her little handy dandy notebook, "And not only did you love interest, as well as her love interest walked in on you two...disbanding the rendezvous?"

Kagome nodded, her blush deepening, if it were possible. Ari nodded, "It's understandable, girls are already surrounded by women who hug and show them affection all the time, as they grow older, they start feeling knew things, such as lust, and think it normal to experience those sensations with women as well, until a male partner is brought into the mix, and then that type of association stops..it's completely normal, not all girls go through it, but it is indeed normal..but this also adds to some of the recent realizations I've come to."

Kagome looked up, curious, "What realizations?"

Ari smiled mischievously, "You'll know in due time, Ms. Higurashi, in due time."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters involved, I use them like kids with dirty minds use barbie dolls..(Tee-hee)

Juu~

Kagome sat up, looking at them both, "We want you both...Like...now..We tried to release some of the sexual frustration we've been feeling, but why hold back anymore?"

Sesshomaru walked in, setting his package on the desk on the opposite side of the room before unbuttoning his shirt. "Houshi, I suggest you begin undressing, I do not wish for you woman to be left alone in this endeavor, but she will if you do not participate." He turned to see the Houshi was already undressed picking, a gasping Sango up and carrying her to the bathroom..

Kagome laid back propping up on her elbows, Sesshomaru slipped his school shirt off, unbuckling the belt to his slacks, and kicking off his shoes, socks, and boxers, he stood gloriously naked in front of her.

She looked down his body, passing over his neck to his broad shoulders tight with well-tones abs, his hips showing the magenta marks of his heritage, and his long shaft, showing how well endowed the Takahashi's were. Her eyes widened at the sigh, '_He's fucking HUGE! That's not going to fit..'_ Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru warily as he narrowed his eyes on her, stalking his prey, " Miko...you are not..inebriated? Intoxicated?" Kagome blushed, giggling softly, "No, I'm just..ready.." She looked up at him with one of the most sultriest gazes he'd ever seen a woman give him, he crawl atop her and nuzzled her neck, nibbling at the juncture between her neck and shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her hands up and down his back, "Mmm..Sesshomaru.."

He pushed her arms up over her head, holding them in place with one of his strong ones, Kagome spread her legs wider, accommodating his full weight. He ground his naked cock into her, rubbing against that tight bundle of nerves. Kagome's mewls and whimpers spurred him on, he slammed he body against hers grinding harder and harder.

He rubbed the head of his cock against her nub, Kagome came hard, her body shuddering from the force of her orgasm. "Oh..Kami.."

Sesshomaru smirked, placing his girth at the head of her entrance. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, he thrusted in all the way to the hilt, smacking his balls against her ass, "Your not a virgin?"

She shook her head, blushing, "I shoved a vibrator to far up and..well..yeah.."

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, it ran over her body like milk chocolate, her nipples grew hard as his breathe blew on them. He thrusted once more, finding a rhythm and pounding away at her cunt, Kagome's moans grew louder with each thrust, his balls slapping hard against her ass, "You like that, huh? Do you want this Sesshomaru to fuck your cunt hard, bitch?" Kagome nodded, her body heating up as she felt another orgasm coming, Sesshomaru pulled out and flipped her over, slamming his cock back in to the hilt. He smacked his balls against her, pummeling her soppy wet slit. Her juices sliding down the back of her thighs as he slammed into her harder, relentless in his assault.

"Ah! Sesshomaru..Yes!"

"Whose the only one that can make you scream, bitch?"

"You Sesshomaru, Ah Kami, you!"

She stiffened, her pussy walls baring down on his cock as she came, her body spasming as he continued to plunder her, riding out her climax. Sesshomaru pulled out and Shoved his cock in her mouth, Kagome licked the tip, sucking his head softly before deep-throating his cock, sucking as much as she could in to her mouth.

He bobbed her head up and down before cumming hard, pulling his cock out and letting the cum jet all over her face, some of it messily spurting over her breast, she licked the head of his cock, cleaning away all traces of his cum.

She laid back, come all over her face, panting hard, as her body still spasmed from her last climax. "That was punishment for going to a bitch for pleasure you know only this one can bring you."

Kagome didn't speak, she knew he spoke truth. Only he could fuck her like that..She was ruined for other men now.

Sango moaned as Miroku grounded his cock into her pussy from behind, leaning over the bath tub, her breast gripped hard in his grasp, he slammed his cock inside of her, pummeling her cunt, lifting her leg and slamming into her at an angle, Sango cried out as she came.

her body trembling as Miroku slammed in once more and came, his cock twitching inside as he spent his load within her.

There second bout finished, Sango slumped against the edge of the tub. Miroku next to her, the laid together in the tub. "Miroku..I.."

He shook his head, "Sango, in all seriousness, I've been wanting to be with you for a really long time now, and the fact that it took Kagome to speak up for you to come to me, kind angers me, I want you to be able to talk to me about anything, even sex, as perverted as I am, you know you can talk to me, right?" She nodded, kissing his jaw and wrapping her arms around his waist, "I'm sorry."

Kagome sat up on her elbows, watching a sleeping Sesshomaru, he looked god-like in his features, his hair came a loose from the throng that was usually tied around it..beautiful..

"It's not polite to stare."

Kagome smiled, "I don't care."

He smirked, "Good." He sat up looking at his Kagome..when he'd decided she'd be his he didn't know, but the thought of someone else fucking her made his beast rattle in it's cage.

He decided that it was time to get dress, her parents wouldn't be out for much longer.

"Houshi, it's time to leave, you have 10 minutes."

They were gone within five. Kagome and Sango cleaned up the mess. Fresh sheets on the bed, clean faces, brushed teeth, showers, and new pajama clothes. Just as Kagome finished blow drying her hair, "Kagome dear, your grandfather and I have brought pizza, you and Sango come down and have a slice."


End file.
